Cars are the most common mobile vehicles for modern families. Car vendors introduce various new models; consumers also weed out old cars gradually. After replacing old cars with new ones, consumers may further purchase electronic subsystems, such as GPS systems, tire-pressure monitoring systems, car multimedia equipment, dashboard cameras, and head-up displays, for mobile vehicle, enabling the huge consumer market. Manufacturers of electronic equipment for mobile vehicles also develop various electronic equipment applicable to mobile vehicles. Each year, huge profits are generated.
Accordingly, nowadays, a mobile vehicle generally includes one or more electronic devices. Users can turn on or off the installed electronic devices according to current usage scenario. For example, while driving a mobile vehicle to a familiar destination, the driver can turn off GPS navigation; while heading for an unfamiliar place, the driver can turn on GPS navigation and play music. Unfortunately, as the number of electronic equipment in a mobile vehicle increases, the driver needs to operate more electronic devices concurrently. In addition, the driver is also supposed to operate those basic electronic apparatuses such as the windshield wiper, lamps, and windows. Consequently, the driver might be too busy to drive securely.
To solve the problems, some manufacturers further integrate the devices in a mobile vehicle. The driver can operate the devices integrated to the system through a touch screen in the car. Thereby, most devices in the mobile vehicle can be operated by the driver. Nonetheless, the screen of such an integrated system is normally disposed one the side of the driver. Once the driver needs to operate devices, he/she certainly needs to move away his/her sight temporarily. Consequently, this method still might lead to concerns for driving safety.